1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to technology for displaying a presentation subject file with an image display apparatus for presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the image display apparatus for presentation such as a projector, an image is displayed according to a video signal supplied from a computer. In recent years, image data is supplied from the computer to the display apparatus via a data communication link, which complies with a standard such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) and IEEE 1394, or local area network (LAN). The display apparatus displays an image according to the supplied image data.
From the computer to the image display apparatus, video signals and image data which represent an image as is displayed on the computer display are supplied. Because of this, by the image display apparatus, an operating screen on the computer is displayed as it is. If the contents of the operating screen are displayed by the projector in this way, there is case that information which is not desirable to display with the image display apparatus for presentations may be displayed.